When the Wind Stops
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: The speed at which cherry blossoms fall are a metaphorical representation of humans. The petals are reminiscent of the slowness of life and how people often start together but slowly drift into their separate ways. Funny, My name & team depict just that.
1. When the wind blows

**Okay!! So this is going to be my first SasuSaku story, like ever. I did a GaaSaku story and a one-shot for NaruSaku, yet for some reason, and it eludes me, I have reframed from making a SasuSaku story. The reason probably was that I was terrified at the thought of terribly massacring the couple with my horrid talents.**

**But alas, I have decided to make one because of my dear friend, and sister, HPBabe91. Love you!**

**So thus I bring to you, a crack fic all in it's own, and you know the Disclaimer: Don't own, and enjoy. **

_**When the wind stops…**_

In the end, it's the what ifs that really hurt the most.

It was a marriage of convenience, He never did. I never did…

One may come to wonder, how one gets caught up in a situation like this. Life. When it becomes so exceedingly demanding, so demanding that there's no notice of the change in weather patterns, in friend's lives, and ultimately in one's own life.

We never did…

…Did we?

_**X – 1 year go.**_

"I never want to eat Ramen again…" a groan of discomfort was heard from the overly filled petal flower haired kunoichi as she slid off the stool to her friend's favorite restaurant, a laugh was heard as she groggily tried to take two steps outside into the fading rays of sunlight.

"Carry me home…"

"Sure!" Came an enthusiastic response.

Of course, she was kidding.

"GAH!"

But Naruto never knew any better.

Picking up his best friend, and obvious crush, he placed her firmly within his strong and capable hands, bridal style (to which did not go unnoticed by the people aimlessly walking the streets), and started to jog home.

"Narrrutoooo!!! Put me down this instant! Baka! What are you doing???"

"Demo-ah!-eek!-oww! Stop-hitting-ah!!-me-Sakurrrra-chaaaaan" Finally with one major clonk to the head he released one hand from holding her to aid his throbbing head, giving Sakura the chance to jump away from his grip and place her hands furiously about her hips in an reprimanding gesture.

"Eh…heh, Ano-Sakura-chan, you asked me to carry you home! I thought-"

"Ugh!!" Frustrated she gave up, throwing her hands into the air and stomping away; Naruto sighed and scratched his head in confusion momentarily before jogging up to catch up with her.

"Eh…heh, Sakura?" She merely glanced at him before turning her attention back upon the road. "I-uh, well, I forgot to do grocery shop-…eek!" He huddled down with the shield of his body as she spun towards his cowering frame instantly.

"You…**what**?!"

"Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry, really! I just- well, I was caught up with giving in my mission report from my last-"

"Naruto the stores are closed by now! What will we have to eat for tomorrow!..For tonight?!!"

"But Sakura…you just had dinner…" He smiled at her when she flushed; she had just complained about being full but now she was concerned with not having anything to eat tomorrow or later on tonight for that matter.

"Also…Sakura, I thought you were trying to watch your figure, you said you were-"

Walking away, slapping her hands together, a gesture that she just finished a job with glee, she continued on her way to her apartment with Naruto lying unconscious on the floor. Didn't guys ever learn?

_Never_ insinuate that a girl is fat.

**Never.**

_**X**_

He woke up to some poking, he scratched at it absentmindedly for a few brief seconds before it started to irritate him a lot more, with each poke becoming more and more harder.

"Hey…cut it out-trying…to…sleep-Hey! I said-"

"Nar-Naruto-kun…are you okay?" Sitting up fully, he blinked out the blurriness upon his eyes as he saw a girl come into view, she blushed when she found him staring at her for more than a minute.

To Hinata it was a sign of hope for reciprocated feelings.

To Naruto he was merely confused as to where he was, and who _she_ was.

"Hey, wake up you dork!" Kiba, with Akamaru right behind him smacked Naruto on the forehead with his trusty stick, again.

"Owwwiee…that was _you_, I oughta-"

"Naruto-kun…have you seen Sakura? She hasn't been picking up her phone…"

"Eh? I was just with her, I remember her angry…really angry…" He grimanced.

Kiba laughed alongside Akamaru despite the silent glance from Hinata that said to cut it out, patting his knee in humor he turned to Naruto. "Never gets old does it, you put her through blind rage and then well-you're down for the count eh Naruto?" Naruto sighed momentarily, for it was true.

"Yeah well, how long was I out?" The two ninja shrugged and Naruto finally stood up, with help from a blushing Hinata and an eyebrow quirking Kiba, jealous at the contact, they continued.

"She hasn't picked up the phone, and Shino and Ino, both of whom were out with us tonight said they'd check by the house…we heard some, rumors Naruto… circulating around the leaf village about a reported sighting of…" Kiba turned to Hinata whom looked down in concern.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

It didn't take longer than a second for Naruto to spin around and run in the direction he thought the Uchiha would most likely be. Hinata and Kiba looked onward with worry, considering whether or not to chase after him, serve as backup. When Kiba made a move to go forward, a black gloved hand stopped him in his tracks. Hinata looked up shocked, not being able to have seen the approach coming.

The crinkly mask gave way no hint of an expression, but the one eye told them, with a mere glance before disappearing again, that they were not to interfere.

For Naruto knew, wherever the Uchiha was, Sakura was with him.

_**X**_

What a hallow night she thought, the wind hitting viciously against the trees, against all the inanimate objects within her surroundings, she shivered against the cold touch of her hands wrapping itself around her body to try and seek warmth.

The tiny paper within her hand being crumbled even more so due to the action.

Hoping on one leg, she couldn't help but think this was all a joke, maybe being played by Ino-pig, for she had heard they went out tonight.

Or maybe Naruto regained consciousness and with his playful demeanor wanted to get back at the apprentice of Tsunade-sama whom was quickly exceeding her master when she herself was of Sakura's age.

_Ugh this is so pointless!!! Why in the world am I standing here like an Idiot, I'll make that Naruto pay! Cha!! No ramen for a week!!! Hahahahaha!_

The sound of a twig breaking stopped her inner thoughts of revenge and quickly her senses picked up. For some reason the wind started to quicken it's pace as it brushed against Sakura's skin. She quickly surveyed her surroundings; it was a dimly lit area, being that the walkway out of the village was for the most part vacant, during the night at least.

She hesitantly drew her hand up, looking amidst the folds of her palms at the small note crumbled within it.

_Meet me the moment the sun dies down and where the wind blows fiercest._

_Meet me at the place where it was decided there was no going back. _

She crumbled it once more, for there was a reason why it was almost tattered in pieces before then. No, she thought, Naruto wouldn't be so cruel to ask her to come to the place where she cried her eyes out and begged _him_ to stay. To the place where he thanked her, but for what? Still there was no comprehension, no_ reasoning_ in her mind that gave her hope that he would return one day.

All that false sense of hope died when they saw him again, when two years had passed and he was steadily…if not exponentially becoming the person he wanted to be, powerful and unstoppable. It has now been three years since that night, that night where he left her with tear stained cheeks on a cold stoned bench, it was the night that tortures her endlessly.

She was scared she would admit, upon seeing him again, seeing the threat he posed to both her and Naruto. Sai and Yamato included. She was scared that this time, Naruto would be taken away, killed at the hands of Sasuke…but he spared them then.

But no amount of fear consumed her before as it did right now.

When the wind stopped.

"Sakura…" The tiny note fell to the floor as her hand dangled loosely by her sides. She dared not turn, dared not respond to the voice that haunted her ever thought, her every dream, awake or asleep. She couldn't bring herself to move any muscle within her body as she felt the form of the man she so desperately wanted to punch…or kiss, she couldn't decide, get closer to her.

She willed herself to concentrate on her flow of chakra, to generate the insane strength she possessed and punch a hole right through him, through his heart specifically, like he did to her…so many times.

But she never did.

She merely closed her eyes as he placed his hand on his blade noticeably, his chokuto.

_One thousand birds current_ she spoke to her self softly, trying to awaken from her stupor, knowing the risks of being so defenseless in this man's capable hands of destroying her meaningless life form with one slice.

Why was he here? Why did he send the note? Why would he solely kill her during this time? To kill Naruto little by little? No…_ No! _She won't let it happen, she won't!

The wind picked up again.

This was the moment she chose to lightly turn on her heel, her body ducking to the ground, her feet swinging vertically at a sixty degree angle, her left hand steadying her form upon the ground as her right fist soared up to try and do double the damage against her opponent.

She gasped as he merely caught her leg as if it was a toy, halting it with the back of his left hand, being raised to block his face before capturing it within his palms. His right hand caught her fist after a moments pain, taking in the full force of her strength before he spoke out momentously.

"Hmph…"

Well, not _that_ momentously.

Glaring, her eyebrows scrunching together in fury, she flipped backwards, grazing her fingernails into the rough terrain below her before dashing towards him again, a roundhouse kick after a flip in the air behind him, a punch and then two, easily dodged, she panted as she quickly jumped back.

His body still never showed any signs of movement in an attempt to make an attack.

In all this time she hadn't uttered a word to him.

She analyzed the situation and immediately regretted leaving Naruto unconscious on the floor. _Damn my anger!_

It was funny how, in her musings, the wind decided to die down once more. It was funny how, in this moment, he was behind her…once again. She could have laughed, with suppression of tears at how it was happening again…one final time.

There were some changes such as their height; no down streaming tears on her part, no thank yous; no pleading, just silence, for not even the wind would blow as it looked on upon the spectacle before it.

She wondered; _what if_ she never laid eyes on him, _what if_ she never teamed up with him, _what if_ she never…loved him…

Another difference…his hand, his fingers were slightly making its way across her shoulder. She thought he would choke her then, and knew she wouldn't fight it. The only thing she wanted to resist was following the movement of his hands, his _beautifully calloused hands_…as they slowly inched their way up her body.

And she couldn't even refuse that.

She turned her head slowly, acutely, her eyes downcast but able to see, _feel_, as his hand was now just below her chin, making it's way around her neck.

_Don't touch me…_

Not far way, Blue eyes widened in compilation with green.

He spun her around at that moment, a gasp elicited from the girl within his grasps. The firm hold upon her form willed her subconscious form to retaliate, to respond…

But she didn't, she didn't bring up her hands, and she didn't return the hug like action, the firm grip he pressed upon her. She didn't respond to the all too obvious soaky feeling of crimson red running through them. Instead, she merely spoke to him for the first time that night. A mere whisper escaping her lips.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**Okay! Please be easy on me, I know it's not the best, and I really would appreciate encouraging reviews, but if you feel the need to flame, well I can't very well stop you now can I? I know I have a few grammatical errors; my stories are never beta-ed. So, sorry. I'll update Asap. I am in the process of finshing my GaaSaku story, Sometime's I don't Sleep and other various works.**

**Also, the 'don't touch me', hug like scene was inspired from FFX-2, so…just so you guys don't think I'm taking claim to it for it's similarities. **

**:hugs: much love!**


	2. To stop breathing

**Well this seems promising…**

**Heh. I thank really all of you for reviewing, what little it was still brought a smile to my face. I know the beginning wasn't very…how do you say, hopeful, but I swear I will do my best to get things moving and you all can see what direction I will be taking this fic in.**

**Trust in me, nothing is ever as it seems in my fan fictional works. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own but the idea, and also, this has some Shippuuden Spoilers, a bit AU, okay a lot AU, but what isn't in Fan fiction?**

**Without further adieu;**

_He spun her around at that moment, a gasp elicited from the girl within his grasps. The firm hold upon her form willed her subconscious form to retaliate, to respond…_

_But she didn't, she didn't bring up her hands, and she didn't return the hug like action, the firm grip he pressed upon her. She didn't respond to the all too obvious soaky feeling of crimson red running through them. Instead, she merely spoke to him for the first time that night. A mere whisper escaping her lips._

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

Somewhere down the line she stopped breathing.

The intoxicating scent of blood lingered in the air and it was all too quick as blonde clashed with dark blue. It wasn't a clash in its' significant sense, more of an upheaval-no, this was more of an innate response, a hurried run to catch that which was falling.

That which was falling so endlessly.

Her vision was obscured, she couldn't see past his face, his now slowly evaporating face. She wondered; was it the harsh winds dangling with the fluttering leaves that lost their way causing this obscurity? Or was it the tears that were threatening to fall, that she would try to pass off as the rain, rain that was not there, being the source of the clear liquid.

"Sakura!" It must have been the second or third time he had called out to her, looking upon her stilled form. Comprehension of the matter was at its lowest. She dared not move. The simple fact of the matter is that she couldn't.

The kyubbi vessel yearned to go near the pink haired kunoichi, a grave look upon his face. He would have, on any other occasion, but this was out of this hands, it was up to her.

She closed her eyes then, she thought _I could just…_ but stopped, raised her hands, and sighed.

"…_Why?"_

"_A test."_

"Step back." Naruto did as he was told; giving the medic-nin of his dreams a chance to perform what she aimed to do. She slumped down to her knees, a lethargic motion, void of any urgency; she knew he could take the wait.

Amidst the glow of her healing chakra, she took not notice of the small smirk playing about his lips. He had to see if for himself, once again. See her healing abilities, her advanced level, and her strength now being displayed was, albeit expected due to their meeting one year prior, but the rapid growth was still something to look twice over.

He needed her.

"This is so ridiculous…" she muttered, more perturbed than she ever thought possible upon seeing the boy she has loved for so long.

Unbeknownst to her, she did not see the cynical look in his eyes, the concentrated glare upon her form and the abilities she was displaying. Unknown to her she did not see the wheels stirring in the brooding male's head as he was determined to have her, determined to _use_ her and not for a very romantic like cause.

It took longer than expected to heal the Uchiha prodigy, the blood splashed upon the floor from when he impaled himself with his sword, his quick like actions not even seen by Sakura's eyes until it was too late, leaving an imprint upon his body. He did not fall upon his knees in pain, he did not beg for her help, merely responded to her curiously concerned question, _why?_

It was merely to draw her out.

He contemplated now, back then, was it simply to test her abilities, or was there more? She finds herself wondering too, was it a test within a test? A hidden layer beneath the oh so obvious? Was he trying to find, how deep her feelings ran for him, even after years of betrayal and separation...would she still come back to him? Each and Every time?

Was he, subconsciously at best, trying to see if he still had a place in her heart?

No, of course not. It was just a test. It was just to use her, manipulate her. All ties had been cut loose…it was just a test. It was just a test. It was just a test...Right?

Right.

"What are you doing here teme…" The fierce like growl brings all back to the past, for this is the past being displayed as the present, the future still wrapped in mystique.

"Mind your own business…_dobe._" No one wants to smile, even though the familiarity of the nicknames exchanged brings a sense of nostalgia. He turns to her, his glare ever so present. She turns to look at him in return, her scrapped and battered hands rubbing against one another; no longer does her gaze find the floor as interesting as his obsidian eyes.

"Sakura." She doesn't acknowledge the way he pronounces her name, how it softly and meticulously rolls of the tips of his tongue, ending in a statement more than anything else.

Her eyes try and glare but fail, after years of hurt; she is still unable to completely and utterly hate him. Hate what he has done, yes, but hate _him,_ no, never. When Naruto moves to place his hands on her shoulder, a comforting gesture that is…None. Too. Comforting. She sighs.

"Sasuke…What are you doing here." He needs a team, is what he would have said, what his eyes say. He needs a team consisting more of just Jugo, Suigetsu, and the annoying yet useful Karin. He needs _her._

He doesn't want to admit this; He knows he could never admit this. Having Naruto along would prove most wise as well, if the Akatsuki wasn't after the nine tail fox within him…and once again, he doesn't want to admit this, couldn't bear to admit that he still has lingering feelings for his rival, his brother, his friend.

"We thought…we thought…after Orochimaru you'd come back to us, to Konoha…" _To me._ She whispered, but to no one but herself. He grunts a reply and Naruto's fists clench, too long has he stayed in the background of this all, too long has he watched Sakura's heart silently be crushed by the stoic man before them, _too long_ has he and her both suffered upon his behalf.

"You bastard! If you don't start talking now I'll pound ya face in!!" As if trying to sell his threat he moves forward, fists bawled, feet spread about strained as they hold his body steady, his chakra becoming visible.

"Naruto…cut it out…" her voice is tired, possibly due to some depletion of her own chakra. Or maybe, weary from the run-arounds within the inconsistencies yet really consistency of it all amongst the three of them.

It doesn't take long for her to decide to turn on her heel and leave; she mutters her reply to their halting voices.

"Leave now and I won't let anyone know you were here." Naruto gawks at her and her decision to let the Uchiha bastard go free. Sasuke merely watches her walk away, a passive look upon his face. The blonde turns to him and his face grows grim.

"Don't look at me."

"You sonofa-" He stops when the dark boy starts to move forward, silently following the petal haired girl, alert Naruto follows just as well, calling out as annoying and obnoxious as ever for his ex-best friend to stop and respond to him.

Not one of them had paid attention to how the wind ceased to blow.

"Sasuke, you are a missing Ninja, you will be captured and held for…well," She turns to look at him acutely, her eyebrow quirked at his nonchalant expression as he leans against a night post, his arms crossed, taking comfort in the warmth of his robes.

"Well, no point in wasting my breath." She sits on a bench nearby, one that Naruto occupied the half of and sighs. "Tell me-" Naruto huffed. "-_us, _Why are you really here?" His expression was unreadable, for the most part, it didn't change. It was like a glower but by now, Sakura found she was unfazed.

"Orochimaru is dead."

Naruto laughed. "Well duh you-Owwwwiiie, Sakura-chaaan." Breathing in softly and then right back out in the same manner, a mantra she concocted herself, she regained composure and allowed Sasuke to continue.

"I have a team." It was funny how, they didn't think the word 'team', alone, could bring back such hurtful memories. The defection, the betrayal, the longing and want to reunite ever knowing that it was impossible at the current state... he continued, "To bring Itachi down…"

His voice held that malice, the one his ex-teammates have come to cringe upon hearing. Such hate, for a once beloved big brother, such hurt…from years of pain and loneliness. His voice consumed with all that, and so much more, riding with a heavy low tone, Sakura wanted to, she found, hold him all over again.

He looked pointedly at Sakura. And it was without a doubt, to Sakura's knowledge what he wanted from the beginning.

"I understand."

**Sorry it's slow, but yeah you guessed it! Sasuke wants Sakura on his team to take Itachi down!**

**Now, you may be wondering why not Naruto too or possibly just hating the idea altogether, go ahead and flame…I honestly don't care. More reviews for this review whore hehe. But I stated within the chapter why he doesn't want Naruto to go, so if that wasn't clear enough, I'll say it now. **

**He doesn't want Naruto's demon to be extracted from him, thus killing him. Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Anyways, who else wishes Karin be replaced by Sakura? Cha!! Bastards…**

**Love ya Melly-chan! (Melissa…duh?) **

**I was at work and when posting this and I didn't Beta, sorry guys, I rushed home and did a little quick re-look did my best to correct random parts, I hope it suffice. I know this chapter was, well pointless but I wanted to get Sasuke's intentions out of the way so I can start the story, please Review with any suggestions or praise or flames too, whatever.**


	3. Rosecolored glasses

**Okay, so I'll be honest. I totally wish to revamp this or start a whole new SasuSaku because well, quite frankly, this doesn't seem all too appealing at the moment. Thus the late updates. I know it hasn't even been that many chapters out yet but I don't know…**

**I'll do my best though! I have faith that I will pull through but I need all of _you _to help with encouragement hehe. **

* * *

I don't exactly know when my rose-colored glasses came off. It seemed like there was once a time when the things that traveled from your lips to my ears were passed through a filter. 

And suddenly, the filter disappeared and I heard exactly what you were saying.

How…did we…

* * *

"Sakura…" Biting the inside of her cheek she resisted the urge to look at his dull eyes that were currently demanding an answer from the pink haired kunoichi. "…your answer." 

"Sakura?….what is the teme talking about?" The blonde had walked up to her slumped form and put a comfortingly hand on her shoulder, she looked up gratefully before sighing once more, placing her hand on top of the one on her shoulder.

This did not go unseen by the Uchiha.

"Sakura." If she didn't know better, she would have thought there was fury mixed within that monotone voice of his, that thing was, she _did _know better…they all knew better by now, this was after all, _Sasuke-kun_, he was nothing but cool, calm, and collected.

"I won't repeat myself again, Saku-"_Give me a minute!_"A scowl graced his dark, handsome features. He stepped back, deciding to take a seat on a nearby rock, they hadn't much time, whatever decisions that were to be made had to be made now. Surely members of the ANBU and other ninja were aware of their presence, they were on borrowed time.

"Naruto." The kyuubi vessel looked upon his most cherished friend with a sadden face. "I'm going to go with Sasuke…" Shock and confusion hardly fit the description of emotion that painted his face. "Please, Naruto, understand…." She stood up straight, a firm nod given in his direction before looking upon a smirking Sasuke.

"When do we leave."

"Now." turning is back, he expected her to follow. She always did, she…always…

"I'm coming too!!"

""No!"" Bringing her hands to her chest, tightly wrapped in one another as a gesture of pleading, she eyes Naruto wearily. Sasuke, acting as thought he had not remarked in such a brash manner, stood silent and continued on his way slowly. "Naruto…you know that-it would be better to keep you away from the Akatsuki-they want _you _Naruto, far be it from me to be the one to hand you over to them."

As his eyebrows drew together, a feral grin eliciting his features; he, about to protest, was stopped as she threw her fist about the ground. As the debris clouded his vision for that mere instance, he barely saw her looking back at him, forlorn and doubting, her emerald orbs memorizing every bit of his figure, a mental note, a remembrance, of that which she was leaving behind.

"SAKURA!!!"

It was too late, for she was already gone.

* * *

"He'll come after us." 

"Hn."

The night's cool breeze caused her to shiver and with the constant jumping from tree branch to tree branch, keeping distance from their ex-teammate who, without a doubt, would come looking for them in hot pursuit, gave no way for her to gather warm.

"Sasuke." The honorifics ceasing to exist within their small, get to the point conversations somehow disturbed him. No, he told himself. He preferred it this way, it was just business, it would do better to forget the past.

"You said you had a team, how many members do you have and who are they. Wanted criminals? Other missing-nin? Murderers?" It shouldn't have hurt him as it did. The insinuation that he was nothing but a cold blooded killer, a fiend for power, one who would stop at nothing to obtain it.

But that was what he was, wasn't it?

He was starting to believe so.

"You will find out when you meet them." Huffing, a few twigs snapping in between, she glared at his back.

"Always one for words, some things never change…" she would have laughed at her own snide remark softly, to herself, if only he hadn't responded. If he hadn't hit so close to home with his few, direct, stabbing words.

"…and some things do."

Dawn had come when they finally stopped to rest. It was true, they felt no chakra following them, but one could never be too careful. Setting up a small camp, none too traceable, Sakura sat down tiredly about a drawn out spread of leaves. Being so accustomed ot it, she hadn't cared to notice that she was still shivering, even as the wind stopped, until a black cloak was tossed about her form, carelessly, yet effectively.

Looking up slowly before a quick examination of the material, (She feared it was an object belonging to an enemy attack initially) she caught sight of Sasuke's retreating form, a bag that was, once before concealed, now revealed to be hanging off his shoulder, it's patch open. No doubt the cloak had come from that certain compartment inside the bag and its use was for stealth attacks amongst the night.

"…" She stopped herself from giving gratitude, tried to keep up the cool and calm composure in front of him, it was façade, they both knew, but she still kept to it anyway.

"Why?"

"To die in the cold is not an option right now, you haven't served your purpose yet."

Son of a bitch.

"…You self-centered, egotistical _jerk!_" Rising, her fists bawling in utter rage that caused the cloak to fall off she stomped her way up to the dark haired male in front of her, hell bent on kicking his ass.

He eyed her jadedly before placing his hands, one on his sheath, the other on his hip. In a _manly_ way, of course. Not receiving a response only caused to anger the girl more, feeling as though, once again, it was cat and mouse, yet this time, the mouse-_her_, wasn't worth catching or even sparing a glance at.

"Answer me! Say **something**!" When her fist connected with the bark behind his languid form her fuming disposition died along with the now torn in half tree. Her arm was caught within his palm and as he turned her skin, a rotation of his fingers easily, creating a burning feeling upon her flesh, she cried in pain softly yet never breaking eye contact.

"Let.Me.Go." she gritted out, not attempting to pull her arm back, the fierceness in his tamed eyes were unspeakable and she couldn't help but regret letting her anger overcome her. When it seemed that he would abide by her wishes she tried to squirm free but in a flurry of haze she found her body being pulled to his own in a possessive, vicious grab.

Eyes widening she held no instinctive reaction to the sudden occurrence, only when his fingers started to dig into her back and puncture her arm did she let out a strangled cough of pain. "Don't _ever_ attempt to intimidate me again with your pathetic curses and weak attacks." His voice was nothing but a mere whisper, brushing against her ear yet causing the hairs on her neck to visibly react. As if waiting for confirmation upon his threat he didn't let go off her until she nodded numbly.

As she stumbled back, falling upon the floor she looked up defiantly. "You've become a monster." Rising, she dusted herself off before returning to what little a fire they had, turning her back on him, blinking back whatever tears threatened to fall.

He watched her periodically hiccupping form for a while a small huff in between in incredulity at how he could have ever contemplated that bringing her along would be an asset to his team. As he looked on, he realized the minor burn and red streak of blood that highlighted her arm and when she, without so much as a glance, healed it, he smirked.

So fast was he, that without breaking a sweat he had caused the fire to go out, and with a arrogant look about her his simple words of 'head out' was all that was exchanged as they continued on their way to the other members of '_Snake_.'

* * *

"I see…search party will be sent out-" 

"Hokage-sama…If I may interject," waiting for a nod of permission the committee member continued. "If Sakura-san had indeed left in free will, they she too should be referred to as, from here on out, a missing-nin, should she not?" Bowing in respect, the elderly man walked backwards back into the small line-up, awaiting the response of their leader.

"….however true that may be, I assure you Sakura must have had a reason for committing such an act. We shall send out a party and attempt to retrieve her, if she is so retrievable, and with it, hopes for justification on her part for leaving the village with a wanted Ninja shall be presented."

With a chorus of nods and acceptance Tsunade faintly concluded the evening,

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"I'm going to go after her Kakashi-sensei." 

"Now Naruto, I am sure Tsunade will place you with the search time, there is no need to do anything brash," Placing a consoling hand on the teen's shoulders, his former teacher attempted to crinkle his eye in the manner he use to when he would smile. "Everything will be fine Naruto."

He failed.

"Yeah…" Nodding, Naruto slipped his body away from the silver-haired ninja's hand, deciding to head on home to retrieve the necessary items for a seemingly long journey.

* * *

**I wanted to make it longer, I swear, but I don't like to include too many switches within the days within one chapter within the beginning of the story, it's a weird thing, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer, and with it, the meeting between Karin (the only female member of Snake, she is not the girl within Oto's team from the sand village during the chunin exams people!) and Sakura. Also expect well, jealously?**

**Question is, on who's behalf? Much love!**


	4. Our slates clean

**I decided to update because, well, my previous chapters were so short. But this one is not! And most likely the format will be this long or longer from now.**

**Disclaimer: Love you Melissa! Go Mets! Down with the Giants! The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Oh…and I don't own?**

* * *

"My slate is clean. I didn't like the fact that he died, but it didn't destroy me. All the hate, anger, and angst I'd had about him over the years was gone."

-Peter Fonda.

I wonder, do poets see into the future? Rip out our feelings and despair and write these poems so that one day, when we see them, we'd sympathize?

I hope not…if they did, I would think it cruel that they didn't tell us to stop before we started.

* * *

"This mission is of highest priority at the moment. Not only are we hoping to return with one of our own, possibly forcibly abducted, but to bring down a wanted Ninja that may hold the whereabouts of many other highly ranked offenders." When none had replied to the serious statement the blonde haired woman sighed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Godaime-sama." With a quick nod she allowed the assembled team to scatter, two in particular staying behind. "What is it, Kakashi, Naruto?" The fierce look about them reframed her from lashing out on them, telling them she had no time to play host for their pity party as she herself was suffering from worry, as well as the overwhelming pressure building from the hospital needs and other requested missions.

"The team is not right. I shouldn't be placed on back-up…" his voice, low and almost inaudible, held such a threatening strength Tsunade had to breathe quietly before responding dominantly.

"You've no choice. Your feelings within this matter will leave you vulnerable. We need to get the job done and the most efficient way possible is to have no strings attached. Kakashi, you as well fall into this category-don't look so shocked, you are a seasoned warrior-which we all know, and for that we are all grateful." Kakashi nodded seriously before she continued. "The problem is, if you had to, would you kill your ex-students?" the noticeable 's' at the end was drawn out.

Eyes widening, Naruto's fists clenched and Kakashi let out a sigh. "I see your point." Turning to look at Naruto's anger stricken face, the silver haired nin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, departure time is a few minutes and I'm thinking about grabbing a snack before we go."

Tsunade frowned. "You better not be thinking of showing up late Kakashi." With a small smile and a wave, a solemn look on the boy beside him, Kakashi was gone in an instant, leaving Tsunade to contemplate about the events that undoubtedly lied ahead.

* * *

"Shut up Suigetsu, or I'll make sure that you'll never obtain those swords you want for I'll tear your arms off!" Staring flatly at the woman opposite of him, baring his sharp teeth momentarily, a huff of annoyance directly after, Suigestu, a member of _Snake_ turned away from the high-tempered female.

"Karin…" Snapping her head towards the owner whom called out her name, she squinted at his form, adjusting her glasses while placing her free hand on her hip in mock attitude. Tilting her head she urged the, in her view, infuriating man to continue.

Jugo, an abnormally large male looked down upon Karin apathetically. "You are mad because she is taking the attention you want."

Karen opened her mouth before closing it in second thought. When it looked as if he was done, she growled. "Oh _really_? I didn't notice!" she spat, resisting the urge to slap him. Stomping away she eyed the scene across from her warily. Straightening the crazy mess on one side of her hair, she damned her split personality.

Sakura had arrived recently, and with her, an agitated Sasuke. After they had their little quarrel Sakura refused to speak or make any real acknowledgement of Sasuke's presence. When he demanded that she'd cover up what little tracks they had, Sakura stared at him, non-responsive, when he threatened to hurt her to abide by his wishes, she merely replied,

"You can't hurt me anymore than you already have." And with it, the conversation ceased to continue. Now, with a grim line marring his features, he sat across from Sakura, keeping some fish he caught back with them on the fire, awaiting the time to properly eat them.

He scowled when he sensed Karin's jealous vibe, when Sakura finally arrived at camp with him, he hardly thought about the results within their meeting.

"_This_ is who you went back to get? _She_ is who we waited for all this **time**This is had got to be the biggest load of-"

"She seems weak."

"Do not judge outside appearances Suigetsu, she may be quite capable…"

"SHUT UP!" When Karin had walked up to Sakura's bored form, Sasuke had made the mistake in placing his hand deftly upon the sheath of his sword. Backing up, Karin eyed him angrily, disbelief crossing her face. "oh." was all she gritted out and with a glare he turned her back to the two and made her way across the clearing.

Sakura all the while had been analyzing the scene and registering the people that are now to become her teammates.

"He's large." Sasuke grunted in response, not wanting to show that he was actually shocked/grateful that she was speaking again, even with limited words.

"And the other one…has a lot of swords, what do you need from them?" Staring into the blaze he stood up abruptly, pulling out one stick of a well roasted fish on the way. Handing it to her stoically he merely let out an 'eat.' before turning away.

Staring at the food in front of her she glanced up at his retreating form. When he made way to stand by that Karin girl, she frowned. The female visibly huffed and moved away from him, his form stilled before he walked away nonchalant, Sakura watched as the female looked back at him longingly.

Probably in the same fashion as she was now.

"You knew Sasuke from before, didn't you?"

Letting out a small 'eep' of surprise, Sakura watched the large man sit down awkwardly before her. "Yes, I knew _a_ Sasuke; I'm not too sure about this one…" Sighing she caught sight of his movement, in a reflex she held up her fists for protection, when she saw that all he merely had done was pick up some fish she laughed nervously, he didn't seem to notice.

"It's been awhile…since I've been able to eat freely." Looking upon him in consternation she waited for him to continue. "I was confined for a long time. I have…uncontrollable rages. Kimimaro's spirit continues to live on in Sasuke…so; he can stop me from killing again." Head rocking back from shock, Sakura held her hand to her chest steadily.

The man was soft spoken, yet his demeanor, his outward appearance suggested otherwise. "I see, I'm-I'm sorry for…well," he looked up at her, and even though no smile highlighted his face, some warmth seemed to make way to his somewhat dull eyes.

Sakura smiled. Maybe she would be able to have a friend in this group after all.

"Here, let's eat then, Jugo right? I haven't had anything to eat since early yesterday, my roommate…and best friend," Jugo noticed her voice became softer. "Naruto, he, hah, he's probably worried right now…angry too. First Sasuke, now…" She stopped short and smiled. "He always forgets to do groceries! I swear! He's a knucklehead really! There's no food in the house and then he'll just say we should go to his favorite Ramen Stand…do you like Ramen? Have you ever-"

Trying to sense who it was that was behind her, Sakura turned slowly, meeting the person who had captured Jugo's gaze during her rant. "So you _do_ have a boy waiting back home for you? Good. Wouldn't want Sasuke to think he had his options open…" Arching her eyebrow up, hand on hip, Karin looked down upon Sakura sanctimoniously.

"I'm sorry; did you think I was talking to you?" Lifting her hand up, Sakura pointed to Jugo lazily. "Because I am pretty sure it was just a conversation between Jugo and me." Karin mock laughed, covering her small lips with her hand.

"And you don't deny it too, how interesting. So tell me, what makes you so _special_ that Sasuke-kun just _had_ to have you?" Wincing at the added honorifics, courtesy of Karin, Sakura glared.

"I mean, I can sense that you really are quite fragile, I wouldn't want you to go dying on the field of battle." Sakura's confused expression made Karin laugh ominously. "Oh don't worry, I don't care about _your_ death really, but what if your lifeless body gets in the way of Sasuke, imagine, him getting hurt because of someone as **pathetic** as you."

"…You know what?" Standing up Sakura placed her gloves on quickly. "Let's see who the pathetic one really is." Grinning Karen stepped back, her hands up.

"But I thought teammates aren't supposed to fight each other, don't you go by the rules _cherry blossom_?" The way Karin said the nickname made Sakura want to crush her right then and there.

"Then, let's consider it sparing." The smile on Sakura's face was too innocent. Bawling her fist she ran after Karin, not reacting quick enough Sakura's foot collided with Karin's side. "Hah!" As Karin's form was thrown across the field, crashing into a tree Sakura chased after her, jumping sky high and bringing her fist down, a consecutive attack meant to keep the opponent down. She soon stopped however when she grudgingly found that her fists connected with smoke instead.

"…too slow." She berated herself.

It was a clone. Turning around, watching the landscape hastily, she found Karin sitting on a rock, bored. Standing upright she watched her curiously.

Within that moment she froze as hands came about her neck and shoulders. "What the-" As one hand covered her mouth completely she tried to bite down on it hard but failed. Dark locks mixed with vibrant pink and soon Sasuke's chakra was all too evident.

"Don't struggle." This only served to make her squirm all the more. When he pressed down on her neck harder she gasped into his hand and ceased her movements. "I will not have you two fighting over something so stupid." Spinning her around in his hold, releasing her neck and now applying pleasure to her forearms he stared directly into her shimmering emerald orbs.

"Understood?" Nodding slightly, she wanted to fight back, she really did. Say that it was just a spar, just warming up, making friends, anything, and everything that can come to mind. But that was just it; nothing came to mind at that particular moment. Not when his breath was so close to her lips, tantalizing, tangling with her own gasping one. Not when his eyes were boring into her so intensely she felt that she could, despite herself, go weak in the knees and just fall into them.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally let her loose. He called out to Karin, something incomprehensible to Sakura at the moment as she stared at the scenery before her. She could hear the rough tone in Karin's reply, anger obviously, Sasuke always had a way with woman, and she chuckled. It was an unusually melancholic chuckle.

"Hey! Girlie-Get over here, it's time for a mission!" Closing her eyes briefly, an intake of breath, Sakura answered to Suigetsu's call by walking over to the group, opting to stand by the only one that seemed capable of friendship, Jugo.

* * *

"We should rest up."

"-what?! We haven't even traveled that far! We should keep going! We haven't made any progress and they are probably-"

"Naruto."

"…hmph." The blonde ninja turned his back on his group. Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' before walking beside Ino, now a medic nin in training placed upon the team mainly for that reason amongst her other attributes. At first the Hokage protested, saying they were up against the strongest of the strong, and to have less and within that _the_ most qualified ninja within the group, the better.

In the end, Ino's sob story about having to protect Sakura, being as least competent in the medical field, and her skills in mind transfer gave way, and here she was, on a rock beside Shikamaru, fuming at the thought that Sakura would have been so stupid enough to go with Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill her when I see her! I never knew Sakura could be so _stupid_. I swear when that girl falls in love, _nothing_ can save her soul." Glancing at the rampant green eyed blonde Shikamaru sighed before staring up at the clouds, hoping Sakura was indeed alright.

"Neji, scan the area and see if you can pick up any signs of where they could have gone from this camp. From the looks of the ashen ground, it looks like Sakura was wise enough to leave some tracks, but they seem to have disappeared beyond this point."

The opal eyed boy nodded, quickly taking on the task that was handed to him by the leader of their group. "Lee. Look for more wood, also, cut around the clearing more; knock down a few trees, if we want to rest properly its best not to give any attackers the advantage of easily accessible hiding places near us."

"Right sir!" Arching an eyebrow, Kakashi shook his head in dismay before turning back to Naruto. "You."

"Yeah?" Biting back a retort to tell him to stop with the attitude, Kakashi smiled. "Rest. You're going to need it."

"Hmph. I don't need it." Hesitant, Naruto looked back at the sky, its colors rapidly fading as it turned to night. "I'll take first watch." Watching him silently, Kakashi nodded after a time before making his way over to the soon to be fire. "Well, let's start making food, shall we?"

Trudging over, Naruto was soon joined by a tired Shikamaru and a yapping Ino. "Hey, Naruto!" He didn't respond but that didn't keep Ino from talking. "You were there, did Sakura really go willingly? Because if she did I swear I'll-"

"…just shut up."

"-wha-what?! Hey don't talk to me-" A hand on her shoulder. "-Shikamaru?" Shaking his head softly, a clear sign that she should pursue conversation no further, when his hand left her shoulder; she as well stopped any movements and merely watched the forlorn boy before her.

When Rock Lee came back, with his never ending exuberance his emotion faded quickly when he saw the solemn group. Placing the logs he gathered down, he silently started a fire. Neji joined, soon after, his quiet demeanor not a change, but even now his guard was more let down as he sat with his teammates, helping to add whatever food was available upon the burning logs.

"Sakura…she, she looked so sad." Ino's head sprung up while the other four continued to look upon the conflagration. "It was as if, when she was looking at me…it was as if she was never going to see me again. Like she was trying to, I don't know…keep an image of me to last forever, you know?"

No response.

Taking a stick, Naruto started to poke the fire.The team before them, the_ main _team, consisting of Might Guy, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Sai and Yamato were miles ahead of them. They were the ones to encounter Sasuke's team first; they were the more qualified apparently, at least on the emotional level.

As his stomach grumbled he groaned. Oh how he wanted ramen…or even more so, to be sitting next to Sakura while he buys her some. Her smile concealing her annoyance on how that was basically all they ate, he missed it. He missed _her_.

"If I didn't forget to buy groceries…maybe this wouldn't have happened." Ino stared at him wide eyed, she wanted to laugh, or scream, she didn't know. How could this fool think that one event as trivial as going shopping can cause such a catastrophe as this?

"…Naruto…Sakura-" Cut short Ino shot her head back when Naruto looked at her so fiercely she was frozen.

"It's my fault, and everyone knows it." Looking around at the others as they sat quietly, Naruto jumped up. "Why don't you all admit it?! You all think it's my fault! And it is! I know it is! I should have been there! I should have done more! Now, not only have I let Sasuke escape, but Sakura too! She believed in me...She believed…" Choking back on his sobs he continued, "She believed that I would bring him back! But I didn't! And now…now she's gone _too_! Who knows what will happen, what if that _**teme **_doesn't protect her! Too caught up in his revenge that she'll be-she'll be…"

"Naruto…" As tears weld up within his eyes, he shakily made out Shikamaru's form as the young man spoke quietly, insipidly. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, but whether or not we do something to fix the mess that was created. I highly doubt you showing up to rescue Sakura, a blubbering mess, is going to help anything." Eyes widening, it had seemed Shikamaru's words were penetrating Naruto's thick skull.

"Sakura-chan is very forgiving! She is a sweet cherry blossom that believes she can help everyone! Now it is our time to help her, we must be strong Naruto!" Grinning like a fool, Rock Lee stood up, trying to rally his team members. "Come on guys! Let Naruto know that everything will be alright!"

"YEAH! Sakura is a fool alright, but that doesn't mean she is weak! You know that girl is strong Naruto! She'll be alright when we get there, for we will, and when that happens you will definitely be able to bring her back home safe and sound!"

"Sakura-san is quite capable indeed. She will be alright until we are able to retrieve her."

The group stared at Neji momentarily, his lack of enthusiasm making everyone realize once more, he was not one for a pep rally.

"…riiiight, well now that I believe we cheered up Naruto, can we start eating?" With a small cheer between Rock Lee and Ino, a sigh from Shikamaru and a grunt from Neji, Naruto soon smiled slightly before cheering himself.

"Yeah! Let's eat! I bet Guy's team doesn't have as well a layout as we do!"

* * *

"So, you're taking first shift?"

"Yes, I am." Sakura smiled softly before sitting next to Jugo, her hands placed securely in her lap. Karin had run off down to a nearby stream to gather water, Suigetsu with her. Sasuke, after giving the brief of their first move, the time to start being early tomorrow, decided to perch himself upon a tree, shutting his eyes for rest but not succumbing to sleep fully.

"I like to watch the stars." Tilting his head to watch her silently, Sakura continued. It did not go unseen by Jugo as she glanced in Sasuke's direction. "…back then, when everyone was asleep…I use to stay awake, lie on a bed of grass, and just watch the stars."

"hm…"

She giggled slightly. "There was this one time…Naruto was snoring so loud, Sasuke kicked him, but it didn't affect him one bit! In fact-" She paused, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her laughter. "In fact, it made Naruto snore louder! Haha, Sasuke-kun was so irritated he got up and decided to sleep further away from the group; Kakashi spoke then, saying we should stay together." She sighed happily. "I guess I wasn't the only one who was awake those nights… Kakashi always watched over us, always protected us."

"Sasuke-kun?" Blinking, Sakura watched Jugo at a lost. "That was how you said his name when mentioning him in your story…"

"Oh? Must've slipped…" Eyes dimming down from their once brightness during the story, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke's resting place once more. "There use to be a time when I would refer to him as such with every chance I got."

Standing up, patting the backside of her outfit, relinquishing all dust she could, she peered down at Jugo, which was more of being in eye level with him before smiling. "That time is no more, huh?" Walking away with a small wave Jugo frowned as he watched Sakura's retreating form.

As Sakura passed by the tree Sasuke rested in, she sighed before continuing on. Looking about the stars as she made her resting place, she wondered what Naruto was doing at this moment. His blue eyes filled with mirth reflected back at her from the twinkling stars above, and as she closed her eyes, a breathless "Naruto…" was the last words spoken for the night.

When Jugo caught sight of Sasuke's opening eyes, his glare evidently produced at the sound of the girl's call for her Naruto friend, Jugo turned back to the scenery before him.

There seemed to be more within the situation than he first speculated.

**Better length?**

**Please review hehe.**


	5. To have and to hold but just not quite

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, forgive?**

**mtm123****, I really appreciated your review, I thought I should mention it publicly as such, I responded to your review but if you ever need any more, opinions or thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to leave another review just as long or longer, (I love long reviews) or if so for a more private matter, within a PM. **

* * *

I remember a time when his hands were so soft, so giving to those deserving. I remember a night when it had touched me as such, as though I was the one deserving. But then, it was all gone, in a blink of a second, for I was just his wife, the bearer of his children, the provider of his future clan.

Although, I still like to think, with a heavy heart. That he loved me once.

* * *

"Wake up….hey, wake up!"

Darkness enveloped the sleeping form, it was as if all the darkness that surrounded the world elicited from the intangible self it once was, becoming a personified being in front of all to see.

"Hey, wake up-_please…wake up. Come find me!" _Shooting his head up Naruto crashed his forehead into a fellow blonde, causing a loud scream to emerge from the victim.

"AH! Naru-_to!!_" Nursing her head wound she glared at the half-awake boy in front of her vindictively. "**You.** Are going to _pay_ for that!" Releasing the ache from the care of her hand she made an attempt to strangle the poor sweaty boy until a hand stopped her, firm in its grasp yet lazy.

"Shika…maru?" A sigh emitted from the boy before releasing its hold on the fiery blonde. "Hmph, you should just stay out of this Shika! Weren't you watching the clouds or something else equally lame?" Standing up, hands on her hips, Ino shoved past her teammate to stand by Neji whom was currently drawing out a mini map within the dirt.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, not really questioning or curious but leaving room for him to explain nonetheless.

"I…, I don't know if it was a dream, but, I heard her, she was telling me to wake up," Looking up at Shikamaru who held one eyebrow raised, a twitch within the eye below it he scratched the back of his head.

"We _all_ heard Ino telling you to wake up…that girl is loud…and troublesome…" he muttered miserably.

"No, no! Not Ino…Sakura," at the slight shock upon Shikamaru's face, Naruto rose to dust off his pants in order to continue with his short tale. "It was her, I just know it, she was asking me to wake up and find her, and I'm worried she's in trouble Shikamaru and here I was…just sleeping, instead of finding her! How could I do that? How could I be standing here right now and not out there catching up to save her?!"

Shikamaru watched Naruto, seemingly disinterested, glancing at his bawled fists to his tightly shut eyes briefly before breathing out a steady reply. "Orders are orders Naruto. We are not to exceed the distance from our team and Guy's, if so, it would be a breach of the mission, and there will be serious consequences."

With no response, Shikamaru continued. "I know she's a dear friend of ours Naruto, but this is still a mission, and in fact, your actions now are justifying Lady Tsunade's actions in placing you on the back up team. So, calm down, get something to eat and we can go over the mission plan with a firm head, alright?" With a small pat to his friend's shoulder, Shikamaru walked off with his hands in his pockets slowly, leaving the boy to himself.

"I will find you Sakura and save you from that teme, I promise!"

X

She could feel a soft yet strong hand on her face, it was warm, and she mused at the gentle caress it was providing upon her tired face, the way it pulled back the strands of her cherry blossom locks and tucked it softly behind her petite ear.

She cradled her face within that hand, her eyes still closed, relishing its warm and protection, wishing that the hand that held her face so securely would wrap itself around her body and just lie with her.

When the hand jerked back her face visibly creased, frowning within its half sleeping form, only after a groggy groan did she open her eyes to wince at the sunlight. Her eyesight fully coming to view she had to stifle a gasp as she saw dark obsidian eyes boring into her own, unrelenting in its gaze.

"Wha…Sasuke-?" Stopping short, trying to catch her breath, she watched him silently as he rose from his bended position stiffly, turning his back on her without a word, just the aura reverberating off him that she should be up and prepared by now.

Rising to her feet she frantically tried to flatten her hair and unwrinkled her clothing, anxiety overcoming her at the thought that Sasuke was watching her as she slept while she was in such a mess.

As she joined the others, Karin's obnoxious snort not going unheard, she prepped herself for the layout of the plan, eagerly awaiting a chance to be done with this and to bring Sasuke back home, any way she could.

Sneaking a glance at Jugo whom was looking back at her wish indescribable eyes she found herself blushing slightly, embarrassed or caught in the moment, she knew not the true reason, before looking away, back at the leader of the group.

"Yesterday we briefed on the plan basics, today we are going to set out on the route designated, there is a fork in the road three kilometers away, once there we will have to split up, 3 and 2, to look for better access and cover, to which then we will meet back up at the fork, and proceed from there with further instructions on my part, understood?"

The three original Snake team members nodded without hesitation while Sakura blinked dumfounded. Sasuke had spoken a whole paragraph's worth of words. She knew shouldn't be surprised, seeing as this was a serious mission, nonetheless she attributed the surprise to it being so long since she had seen or heard from him last.

"Haruno." The coldness in his voice as he addressed her snapped her quickly out of her musings and with a firm nod she gave him what he wanted. With that said he flashed before her eyes, the two besides her quickly following after. Jugo left there standing, eyed her, a small incline of his head to signal that she should be acting as the others as well.

Message clear, she took off with as much speed as the chakra pumping into her legs could muster without straining herself quickly. She could see Sasuke's back from afar, some parts clouded in obscurity by the shade created from the enormous trees. She grimaced.

She found she was always just watching his back, in some way or another, walking, running, moving away from her.

X

"Guy's team seems to be right on track, although we have word from Shino's…bugs," Naruto snickered at this yet Neji chose to ignore this. "The message relayed was that Akamaru picked up a scent of more than just Sasuke and Sakura, a team consisting, in total, of five people."

"Five people huh? If that teme thinks that such a lower number can bring the Akatsuki down than he is even crazier that I thought! That's it! Let's go knock some sense into him!" The collar of his orange jumpsuit was gripped then, dragging him down to the ground carelessly. Blinking, Naruto looked up surprised as he found Kakashi, his face within his book, careless to Naruto's fall which had been caused by him.

A moment of silence passed and when Naruto made move to speak Kakashi's voice rung out. "Let Neji finish the mission prompt and then we can go after Sasuke quicker. Your interruptions are delaying us, Naruto." The way his sung out his ex-student's name send shivers through everyone, yet in the end the tension subsided when Naruto picked himself up, mumbling to continue.

"Primary Team is on the move, they want us to serve as backup on the secondary routes through the forest layout, here, here…and here." Picking up his stick, Neji looked at the group before with opal, stoic eyes. "Once we reach proclaimed destinations we are to set up traps, traps that can not be easily detected, even amongst ourselves, along the base line…here," Dropping the stick, Neji proceeded to scratch out some of the dirt with his foot casually, all remnants of the plan vanishing.

"It is our sole mission to have the sites prepared for they will be trying to draw back the group, surprising them by taking a detour route to gain speed and distance ahead of them. If we could stop their pursuit and draw them back, they can be lead away from the Akatsuki and closer to us. That will inevitably win the fight for us."

"Succeeding in our mission." Shikamaru added as an afterthought. Neji nodded and Rock Lee whom had been unusually quiet throughout the brief had pumped his fist into the air.

"And what an excellent plan it is! I can not wait to meet up with Guy Sensei! A victory to obtain for sure!" Ino shook her head in sadness and looked at Neji questioningly.

"You said Guy's team will be drawing them back, what if they don't succeed, and will there be any word on whether or not they need back up? I know the numbers are evened, us really, in prediction, having the upper hand, but who _knows_ what Sasuke recruited for his team."

"Well, if we look at it this way…" all eyes turned to Kakashi as he began his response. "We have one less person to worry about, Sakura really isn't apart of the team, Or…at least we hope," Naruto's cringe didn't go unnoticed. "so, hopefully we will have her to aid in the fight, the fact that she will not willingly attack us will help the matter, making Guy's team only having to fight four members, not five."

"And Guy's team consists of…one…two, five people. They do have the advantage!" Ino squeaked.

"If only Ms. Kurenai could have come along, but her pregnancy…" A silence overshadowed the group and Naruto looked around frantically wondering what he had said wrong. When Ino set him a fierce glare 'way to go idiot' he eyed the floor. "Well, I-shouldn't we get going?" With a chorus of nods the group vanished within a blink of an eye.

X

"Damnit! Finally we arrive at this damn fork in the road, I swear I was about to make my own path if the traveling would have continued any longer!"

"Shut up, it wasn't even that far of a distance, you are just being bitchy." Suigetsu prepared himself from the onslaught that was about to occur.

"Why you little ass-I'll show you not to mouth off to me!" Her knuckles cracking Karin stomped over to Suigetsu before Sakura's voice interrupted them.

"Seeing as we are at the fork, shouldn't we now split up and hurry along instead of wasting time with petty fighting?" Karin turned cold eyes to Sakura before backing down; her glare was relentless as she waited for Sasuke's sigh to ease off and watch her leader, awaiting his orders.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, you three take the right and Sakura and I will take the path straight ahead. Go undetectable, if so does happen, do not make note that there are others, silently, if you can, get word to us. Do not come back to the fork with enemies trailing behind, if you do, I will kill you myself."

Karin's face was that of terror and shock blended into one before she pulled on her sleeve as a distraction, looking away from Sasuke's dead gaze before nodding her head in understanding. Suigetsu let out a humorless chuckled before snorting in agreement. Jugo nodded slowly, eyeing Sakura before opening his mouth.

"I think it best if Sakura joins with us and either Karin or Suigetsu goes along with you, their fighting may give way to sabotage this mission, however brief and easy it is."

Karin's head shot up. "I agree! I'll volunteer to go with you Sasuke-_kun­,_ it really would be more reasonable; I might just take Suigetsu's head off in another minute or so." Walking confidently up to Sasuke's left side; she smirked at Sakura as she cocked her eyebrow up.

"Right, yeah, I see reason in that." Smiling softly Sakura made way to Jugo's side but stopped as a firm hand gripped her own, enclosing itself around her fingers. Eyes widening, Sakura looked back, first spotting a shocked and angry Karin before following the females gaze up the arm connected to the hand within her own and than to the face of the owner.

Sasuke's sight was steady on Sakura, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it, Sasuke still made no move to give answer to his actions but continued to hold on to her. "Hey Sasuke, hey, let go of her, she has to go with Jugo remember? Come on, we are holding up the mission!" With no response from anyone within the group, Karin growled viciously and trudged over to the connection between the hands.

All Sakura could think about was how his hand, the curve of it, the callousness of it was not at all what she had felt earlier within the day. She tried to make a little squeeze but within his hold on her, his tight grip prevented her from moving her crushed petite fingers even a little bit. She wanted to call out in pain, pull back and visibly show she didn't like how much force he was placing upon her but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

She knew this couldn't be all there was to his touch, earlier today, his soft hands showed her that, there was proof, there was…

"Get off!" Breaking the contact, a huffing and angry Karin glared at the two before backing away. Apparently she had been trying to pry them loose of one another, Sasuke's smirk slowly forming at Karin's ill attempts before growled angrily once she succeeded, her nails digging into him being the cause of his release.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, but I know how _badly_ you want to get this mission done and well," She stole a glance at Sakura's unresponsive form with malice before turning her eyes bright again. "I don't know _what_ happened but, I thought it best to break you free from it, you aren't…mad, are you?"

Giving off a small and careless 'Hn' Sasuke started to walk on the path before him, Karin in toll. He had thought, although he would not admit it, that Sakura would follow him, but when he turned his head acutely to watch behind him,

This time Sakura wasn't watching his back.

X

"Kiba, something new happened?"

Kiba nodded at his team Leader, Guy. "Akamaru says that they split up, 3 and 2, he smelt some water in the air too so there must be a stream nearby." Petting his dog, Akamaru barked happily before running towards Tenten.

"Good job you two, alright, we are already ahead of them as scheduled but we can't lose pace or they'll catch up since they are on the move again." A nod. Guy looked at the grounds before him before stretching. "Tenten, you have that string of weaponry prepared, right?" The girl gave a firm nod and looked towards Shino.

"Hey Aburame! Your bugs have secured the weapons just before us?" Shino turned his head to give acknowledgement but besides that said nothing, Tenten grimaced and secretly wished she had been with her naturally other two teammates, not understanding why she was placed in this team besides working with Guy.

Guy flashed a smile with his pearly white teeth and a 'thumbs up' before returning to Kiba. "Alright kid, this stream is where we are going to proceed with the attack, you and Hinata will take surveillance once we make base, after that you and Tenten will have to take on projectile combat once they approach, are you clear?" Kiba grinned.

"Yahoo! This is going to be great; just you watch! We will have Sakura back in no time! Naruto will have to stop crying over how he let her go and instead cry about how _I_ saved her!" Akamaru ran back to his master at this and pounced on him, happy and agreeing with his master's words.

Guy smiled softly before turning to Shino and Hinata. "You two will do hand to hand combat, Hinata, you have surely come along way from your Genin days. I know you to be rapidly increasing within your fighting abilities if not already on your way to be on par with Neji, so give it your all okay? Shino will be there to help you out." Hinata smiled softly at this, her eyes closed while taking in the compliment.

The team gathered together and Guy became serious. "We don't know what type of members are apart of this team, but we do know Sasuke is with them. Be careful. His Sharingan can be deadly and he has made no qualms about attacking or even killing his friends previously, so, do not think for an _instant _he will think twice about laying a hand on us."

Pausing for breath he continued just as solemnly. "We have our set up within the trees thanks to Shino and Tenten's bugs and traps, but we will be stationed near a stream for coverage, we know how to cover ourselves with the water's pressure and we will most likely end up being forced to us it in order to succeed in our plans in drawing them back."

"What do you mean?" Tenten piped up, fiddling with a kunai within her index finger.

"The water will serve as coverage for when we make our retreat, you will leave that to me, once done, the traps, whatever left amongst the trees will serve as distraction and bait at the same time, slowing them down and hopefully irritating them so they can come after us but not tread too closely, giving us enough time to get work to Kakashi's team that the mission is in set."

"Right! Let's get to it then, we haven't the time to lose!" Jumping upon a tree branch Tenten called out to the others, Kiba gave a battle cry yelp, not too loud to give way of detection as Shino silently ran along, Hinata and Guy in toll.

X

As the three walked along the path, scouting for anything out of the ordinary, any traps or secret passage ways, Sakura grimaced at the heat and silence amongst the group. Watching Jugo before her silently, she wondered about him, wondered when this ever so lightly mentioned rage would be shown to her, and wondered how she would react.

Would she be in fear and run away from him? Would he attack her? Kill her? Would Sasuke stand in between the both of them and ultimately protect her? Pfft, yeah right.

She wondered if she could defend herself, probably not. Ephemerally, Sakura slowed her shoulders before raising her head once more and considering his form for a moment. Could she stop him, could she actually calm him to the point of a controlled state? Would he even consider her and her words, whatever action she took before smashing her to bits?

Smiling slightly, she knew she would try even with the risk. She found herself hoping, maybe; just maybe he would look at her, even for the briefest of seconds and hold remorse before killing her.

Tripping on an abnormally placed twig Sakura looked down, trying to tear the twig in half only to find it connected to something far longer and off in the distance, behind a tall bushy grass.

"Hey guys, there seems to be a path over this way, a stray away from the main, look-"

Shrieking as she lost her footing, Sakura threw her hands up to try and reach for anything solid to grab hold on to but found that something had caught her first. Her vision blurring for a second, the branches and tall heavy grass misconstruing what was before her, she attempted to claw at the dark monster holding on to her before she finally regained composure and held on tight as she watched Jugo bring her up effortlessly.

As he raised her from her fate she held fast to the hand that held her. She thought, it was unnaturally soft for someone so big, for someone whom had committed a lifetime of crime and killing. "Jugo, I-" He shook his head as if to say, 'no need to explain' and let his eyes wander all over her body. She had half a mind to cover herself and then slap him for being a pervert but she then realized he was checking her for any injuries.

She smiled.

"Thank you…" she spoke softly, Naruto's unabashed face whenever rescuing her coming to mind. Suigetsu has gone off in anger, muttering that she was a stupid girl and that there was work to be done, and even so, if he was around, even if _Sasuke _was around, she knew she would repeat her actions.

Gripping his hand within her palm, her left index finger tracing the lines within his own palm, she smiled as she folded her right hand around his, for it had been confirmed.

_Wake up! Wake up! Come find me!_

Tip toeing she kissed Jugo on the cheek briefly, way too quickly for Jugo to register it at the time before brushing past him.

Naruto's bright eyes filled with mirth and embarrassment flashed before her when she finally passed him completely, reaching Suigetsu's side.

Jugo had been the one watching her sleep.

* * *

**Remember how Suigetsu was about to tell off about how something happened between Karin and Sasuke but then was interrupted by Karin, yeah, well, next chapter, he won't be stopped.**

**Hehe, thanks for reading, sorry for any errors, this isn't beta-ed. Please review!**


	6. Cherry Blossoms

**Hehe…man, I'm taking forever with these updates, eh?**

**AN: Gomen! Really sorry with the spelling of names, such as with "Guy" when it should be "Gai" or "Jugo" really meant to be "Juugo" You see, I like to go with the Wikipedia way of writing out names, and such. Weird, I know, but well…**

**Anywho, I'm changing it so, yeah.**

**Warning: Not so nice language will be used in this chapter. 'kay? **

**'kay.**

**Don't own!**

**X**

_Cherry Blossoms_.

Sakura.

My name, my hair color.

Cherry Blossoms.

You know? I once read somewhere that the speed at which cherry blossoms fall, five centimeters per second, were a metaphorical representation of humans. The petals, that is, are reminiscent of the slowness of life and how people often start together but slowly drift into their separate ways.

Funny, huh?

That I should be put on a team that would clearly depict just that.

**X**

"Naruto, is your designated area clear?"

"Hai."

"Neji, Rock Lee?"

Confirmation was given and with a quick look to either side of him, Kakashi along with Ino and Shikamaru braced themselves, for after all Gai's team were already in combat.

-

"We have a problem."

"Eh?" Shifting from one bent knee to the other Sakura eyed Juugo awaiting his response, when none came she tried to see into the distance as best as she could but could find nothing of consequence.

"Hey, whore, maybe if you'd stop playing kisses with big boy over there you'd see the traps set up, and those freakin' bugs all over those stumps and trees not far in the distance."

"Bugs…traps…?" Finally seeing as such she shifted backwards a little.

_Tenten, Shino!_

"Tch, yeah, we gotta go back and report it to Sasuke, come on."

"Matte!" Suigetsu didn't stop at her command but Juugo looked at her questioning. "Listen, listen…these bugs, they can track us, look at yourself! They're probably crawling all over us already! If we go back, they'll know where Sasuke is, and what they want right now is Sasuke!"

Growling and marching up to Sakura, an act way too close for comfort he spoke accusingly. "What do you know of this, woman?"

"Get away from me! I'm trying to save your ass! You heard Sasuke…'Go undetectable, if so does happen, do not make note that there are others, silently, if you can, get word to us. Do not come back to the fork with enemies trailing behind, if you do, I will kill you myself.'" Finished with her deep voiced imitation of their 'leader' she looked at the two accompanying her expectantly.

"Bitch…"

"She has a point, Suigetsu. Come, I will call a bird and give message to Sasuke, then we confront them, and if necessary, kill them."

"Wha…kill? I-can't we-lead them away? Distract-" Sakura was cut off by Suigetsu's obnoxious laugher.

"Lead them away? Play decoy, eh? Funny. We are to play scouts, take out any and all possible disturbances, and then, get back to our meet up point to proceed. Got it? Good. Juugo! Get to it! I'm thirsty to unsheathe my swords…"

_Shit._ Watching Juugo as he called for a bird and attached a hidden message to its foot numbly, Sakura tried to think of a way out of the situation. There were three of them, her…'companions' being quite strong. She knew Shino and Tenten were here, but with them, who else?

She wanted to be saved but, not at the cost of anyone's lives. What was she to do? If she doesn't fight for Sasuke's team, of course she will be labeled as expendable, would she not? Did he really need her on this team? Yet she can't just fight her own leaf ninja, they would brand her a traitor in an instant and would not hesitate to capture her and…

"Sakura."

"Juugo…I-" He placed his large hand upon her shoulder and gazed upon her, trying to comfort her, after awhile Sakura's face grew fierce as she nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, let's go."

**X**

"Kiba, they are drawing near, how many?"

"Three! Moving together! Akamaru-" Barking, Akamaru gave the answer his owner was just hoping for. "One of them is Sakura! So I think we only have two to worry about!"

"Don't be so sure! Tenten, Traps?"

"Hai!"

"Shino!"

"My bugs are on them, if they even think to leave, we will track them, also, they are slowly eating away at their chakra as we speak. A few of my bugs have already made there way to Kakashi's team to inform them that of what's already taking place."

"Grrreat! Hinata, you ready? As close combatants we must be on our toes, these guys might be tough-here they come!!"

"H-Hai…" Bracing her fists and feet digging into the ground her eyes widened when through the bushes came that cherry pink hair that everyone was so eager to see. Her green emerald eyes were hard and beside her were two males. One of them, extremely large than any of them could have imagined.

The look in Sakura's eyes was…indecipherable.

"GO!"

"Tch, this is going to be **fun!!**" Gripping his sword and running directly at his first eye catch, Gai, Suigetsu grinned as he swung, not at all surprised when Gai dodged it with ease.

Juugo, standing back with Sakura at his side surveyed their surroundings, inwardly sighing at Suigetsu's need for a fight. "Stand back, there are many traps, I'll disable them and then you can attack whomever you want, the one with the buns, the pale eyed female, the cloak, or the one with the dog."

"Juu-" but he was gone and she was left standing there watching as everyone made weary movements on how to attack.

"Akamaru! Let's stop that guy!" Jumping from his previous position on a tree branch, Kiba switched instantly to his _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ and ran straight at Juugo.

_Smack._

"AKAMARU-_UGH!!" _Widened eyes turned to the scene that had happened way to quick to register. Gai, not having the luxury to view the scene seeing as every hit he was landing on his opponent was evaded due to Suigetsu's watery form, could not see what had become of the dog to have his name cried out in such a distraught manner.

Upon contact, Juugo had transformed his two arms, one into a piston-like ram, and the other into a massive blade. The massive blade had struck Akamaru on his back right leg, cutting him deep. The follow up attack, a heavy hit to Kiba's stomach had thrown the boy back into a few trees.

"Kiba!! _Sōshōryū!_" The large scroll on Tenten's back was released and in full attack, the hundreds of weapons falling from above and in every direction imaginable made Juugo turn his head to the side slightly, quizzically. In the midst of blurry fury Sakura had held her hand to her chest; quickly, she ran around the area and tried to disable as many traps as she could, only to come face to face with Hinata.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that Shino was making way to Kiba's fallen form, and Gai was still matching Suigetsu's watery speed, frustration evident as none of his attacks were landing and all he really had to lean on was his Taijutsu.

"Hinata…move."

"I-I…can't do that Sakura." Raising her fists and preparing to attack, Sakura placed on her last glove of the pair and frowned. "Why? Sakura? Why would you do this to Naruto?"

_Naruto?_ A deep sick feeling befell Sakura at that moment and that was all Hinata needed to give the preemptive strike.

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō! _

"What!" Jumping back but not being missed, Sakura gripped her right arm in pain as she felt not only blood flow down the arm but some of her Chakra string being attacked.

"Why. Won't. You. _Die!!!" _A few strands of hair were cut as the sharp blade swung for the last of its consecutive strikes and Gai flipped backwards, his breath heavy and panting, sweat covering his brow.

'Damn, this is going to be a lot harder than we first anticipated…and the Uchiha boy is not even in this group, where else could they be!' Straightening and posing in his normal conceited and comical manner, Gai let out a grin.

"Well, what can I say? I am quite fast and good lookin' dont'cha think?"

"Don't be smart!" Rushing at him again Suigetsu laughed when he actually made contact with Gai's right shoulder, "It'll only sever to get you killed!!"

"Shino, get…get the others to come here, we need them, go!"

"My bugs are more than able to do that, now, you need to get up and take care of that guy. He's strong."

"Grr…" picking himself up haphazardly, he turned worried eyes to his dog whom was limping his way over to him. Once met Kiba bent down and pet his friend, checking his wounds. " 'Be great if Sakura was on our side right about now, eh?"

Shino kept quiet as he watched the smoke clear from the onslaught of Tenten's weaponry attacks. "Get in there."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Akamaru! _Jūjin Bunshin! Gatsūga_!" Transforming his dog into a mirror image of himself and rushing at blinding, powerful speed, the two headed straight into the dispersing smoke, latching onto Juugo's arms in a frenzy of attacks, biting down and draining him of whatever they could.

"hmm…" Closing his eyes, trying to control his blood thirsty rage, Juugo simply rose his hands up into the air, at first Kiba and Akamaru was going along for the ride until they jumped off the moment Juugo swung his hands back down.

The earth below them rattled from the sheer intensity of his attack as his arms met the ground and Sakura alongside Hinata lost balance for a moment. An idea forming, Sakura smirked slightly as she bawled her left fist and aimed it for the ground.

The ground shattered below Hinata's feet and she would have fell through if Shino had not jumped in right then and there and carried her out, placing her securely on a branch nearby.

"It appears she is no longer with the Leaf Village." Hinata closed her eyes, trying to prevent tears from flowing.

"Thank you, Shino, for saving me."

"Don't mention it. Kakashi's team should be here soon, but we should still try to draw them back as best we could."

"But, Shino…look at Gai, The man he's fighting."

"He's of water background; this might pose a problem indeed. Get to Tenten; we are going to have to go a different route."

"Explosive Tags? Do you really-" cut short by the breaking of the tree holding their position, Shino and Hinata jumped different directions to go about their newly set agendas, Sakura growling in their wake.

'I have to make it look like I'm really fighting them…if not, then-_Juugo!_" Turning her head spastically at the direction of the fight, she feared for Kiba's life as she saw their relentless fight. She feared the worst, Juugo's transformation. She knew only a little, from what Karin had implied during little conversations, Suigetsu's grins, Juugo himself, telling her of his faults, his strengths.

His weaknesses.

'I've got to stop this, now, before Sasuke and Karin shows up.'

Running towards their direction, she would have made it too if an explosion hadn't gone off in front of her, deterring her in her mission as she flew back and hit the ground below her heavily.

Suigetsu and Gai both turned to the explosion and upon the burning smell with the leaves alit with raging fire, Gai feared the worst while a laughing Suigetsu secretly hoped the two of his companions were caught in the blast.

"Pay attention to me!!!"

Another swing.

"Ugh, uh, uh, uh…Kiba!! Akamaru!!!" The smoke was burning her lungs but Tenten still scavenged the dark area in hopes of finding her friends. A hand shot out and gripped her hard and wailing in pain and surprise she released a kunai from behind and was about to attack when Kiba shouted at her to stop. "Kiba" Coughing increasing every minute, she tried to eye how bad the damage was. Blood was soaking his eye and it seemed like he was drenched in ash.

"Take…Akamaru, I'll be fine, I can stand…he's hurt though, bad…" Nodding, using as much strength as she could muster to carry the now large dog, Tenten ran out of the smoke, Kiba trailing behind to find Kakashi and his team now in the clearing.

"TENTEN!" relief washed over her as she placed Akamaru down and ran to Lee and Neji.

"Where's Hinata?" Worried eyes turned to Neji as the weapon specialist knew not the proper answer.

"She-Shino told her of a new plan, she had come to me to set up the explosive tags-"

"What happened to the retreat? The water escape? What's going-"

"Where's Sakura!!!" Rushing out ahead into the clearing, Naruto spotted pink instantly and ran to her.

"Naruto!! She's not on our side!! Stay away!!" Tenten's warnings fell on deaf ears as the regrouped team minus Hinata and Gai, one missing, the other still engaged in battle with Kakashi soon coming to join, watched as Naruto ran to the seemingly unconscious pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura!! Sakura-chan!!!" Bending over her form he searched for her pulse and once finding it sighed in relief, he examined her form and frowned. "Sakura…come on, wake up, I'm here now."

"_Naru-!!"_

Kakashi, finally reaching Gai was distracted when Suigetsu, slowly becoming invisible, as if, water himself, turned to him laughing.

"Uh-oh…looks like my friend Juugo here lost himself. I'd run if I were you…" Waving goodbye, Suigetsu jumped into the river nearby, the very same one Gai had planned to use as an escape method, leaving the two stranded, still on the defense, yet confused.

"It seems this team is a lot stronger than we first thought, Kakashi."

"Yeah…how's you team?"

Bawling his fists Gai turned his head away, scanning the surroundings to see if his previous opponent was going to reemerge. "I honestly don't know. I was preoccupied the entire time, this guy was tough."

Eyebrows drawing together in consternation, Kakashi's eyes widened at the scene that was taking place.

_Sakura! Naruto!_

With blinding speed, Gai right on his tail, Kakashi ran to Naruto as the blonde haired kyuubi vessel was checking the unconscious Sakura.

His eyes were red, a blood thirsty grin accompanying the look of killer intent clearly displayed on his face. As the large, transformed 'demon' emerged from the smoke inhabited area, tossing aside a beaten Hinata; he quickly made his way to Sakura's position, coming upon Naruto in the process.

There was rubble, nothing left of the earth below where Naruto once stood. In the blink of an eye, Juugo had grabbed Sakura's form, tossed her over his shoulder and proceeded to, with intent to kill in one shot, attack Naruto.

If it wasn't for Kakashi's quick eye and speed, Naruto would have been dead.

"Kaka-sensei…Wha-**Sakura**!!"

The entire group, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Kiba holding onto to Hinata, Gai, Kakashi, and Naruto, watched as beside the large enemy holding on to the small framed Sakura, not only did the previous opponent of Gai's reemerged from his watery substance, but another two members had joined.

The sinister look accompanying the tomoe like appearance within the eyes were indistinguishable. "Sas…Sasuke!"

Sharingan.

They should have looked away.

The last thing anyone had heard or seen was the red leaving Juugo's eyes as his back turned from them, holding Sakura securely in his arms, and Karin's laughter at their misfortune.

* * *

**Okay, I know I was going to include a whole. Suigetsu revealing what happened in the last chapter, but I wanted to get this fight scene out of the way because if you **_**couldn't**_** tell, I'm really, **_**really**_**, bad at fight scenes.**

**So, sorry for the craptastic chapter. It wasn't even beta-ed. (?) I will keep to my promise within the last chapter and make for the next, hopefully with a quicker update to follow.**


End file.
